Currency
There are 4''' different main currencies in '''Egg Farm Simulator. White Egg White Eggs are the most common currency in Egg Farm Simulator. These Eggs can be earned by killing chickens. White Eggs can be used to purchase farmers, level farmers up and purchase upgrades for them. Black Eggs You earn pending Black Eggs every 2,000 farmer levels and when you kill a mutated boss ( Starts at Lvl 100 at 25% First Encounter). You can collect pending black eggs by retiring after getting Queen Elizabeth II to level 150. They can be used to purchase [[Easter Eggs|'Easter Eggs']] or saved to gain 10% more damage for all farmers. Black eggs also cause you to earn more Golden Eggs after rebirth The following formula provides the number of Black Eggs given by a mutated boss at a particular level: BlackEggs={(10\times (Earth Egg Level)^2+1)\times \left (\frac{level-80}{25} \right )^{1.3}} Conversely, to find the level at which a certain number of Black Eggs drop: Level={25\times \left ( \frac{BlackEggs}{(10\times (Earth Egg Level)^2+1)} \right )^{\frac{1}{1.3}}+80} After rebirth: BlackEggs = (10\times (Earth Egg Level)^2+1)\times \left( 20\times (1+Multiplier)^{\frac{level}{5}-20} + {\left (\frac{level-80}{25} \right )^{1.3}} \right ) Multiplier = \frac{1}{100}(25-23\times {e^{-0.0003\times GoldenEggs}}) The Multiplier is just the rebirth power expressed as a decimal, (i.e. 2.5% would be 0.025). The GoldenEggs value is corresponds to the total amount of Golden Eggs earned (which can be seen in your achievements). It may be easier to simply substitute your Rebirth Power into the Black Eggs equation. Again, to find the level at which a certain number of Black Eggs drop (approximate due to ignoring non-rebirth power Black Eggs) : Level = \frac{ 5 \times \log \left( \frac{BlackEggs}{200(EarthLevel)^{2} + 20} \right) }{ \log ( 1 + Multiplier ) } + 20 Golden Eggs Golden Eggs can be earned by collecting Black Eggs 'and are collected by 'Rebirthing. '''The formula for the rate at which '''Golden Eggs are earned is as follows: Total Golden Eggs = 5\times \log_{10}{(Total Black Eggs)} So if you want to know how many Gold eggs you'll get if you already have some: GoldEggs = 5\log_{10}\left (\frac{BlackEggs}{TotalPreviousBlackEggsEarned}\right ) They can be used to purchase phoenix eggs that increase the effects of both farmers and certain Easter eggs. Diamonds Diamonds are the premium currency of Egg Farm Simulator. They can be earned from Diamond Rain, selling tools, and completing achievements or when the Sky Bridge was still here. You can also buy them for Robux. They can also be used to purchase boxes and boosts from the dealer. There are 7 types of boxes: Common Box: Costs 125 Diamonds. You also get a free one daily. Has 67% Common, 23% Uncommon, 7% Rare, 2% Epic, and 1% Legendary chance. Uncommon Box: Costs 250 Diamonds. If you have VIP, you also get one free daily. Has 18% Common, 56% Uncommon, 18% Rare, 6% Epic, and 2% Legendary chance. Rare Box: Costs 625 Diamonds. Has 6% Common, 18% Uncommon, 52% Rare, 18% Epic, and 6% Legendary chance. Epic Box: Costs 1,250 Diamonds. Has 2% Common, 6% Uncommon, 18% Rare, 56% Epic, and 18% Legendary chance. Legendary Box: Costs 2,500 Diamonds. Has 1% Common, 2% Uncommon, 7% Rare, 23% Epic, and 67% Legendary chance. Mythic Box: '''Costs 7,500 Diamonds. (Best box for weapons and wings in the game right now) Has nothing but the new Mythic tier items and has 100% Mythic chance. (Note that Mythic items are impossible to acquire with any other box.) '''Trophy Box: '''Costs 1,000 diamonds - Contains Trophies which boost the damage of specific heroes. Has nothing but trophies and has a 100% Legendary chance. The Trophies are classified as Legendary despite having their own color code, this may be because before the update they were grouped with the Legendary items. '''Exclaimer: Trophy Boxes Are The Best Boxes. Any Other Boxes Just Sell Whatever Is In Them. Diamonds rain : Gives you 150 crystals,every 15 minutes. If you want to know the best way to buy robux for buying more diamonds, here's a link to my (EggFarmer321) wiki: https://gift-cards-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Gift_Cards_Wiki Category:General Category:Currency Category:Farmers Category:Info Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Mechanics